15 year reunion
by nannysteph09
Summary: 15 years after Hogwarts, the students return for their reunion.But will their return fan old flames. This is my first fanfic. Please read and review. Rating may raise in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not now or ever have owned any of the characters associated to JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

HGGG pairing

15 years after Hogwarts: 15 year reunion

The class was smaller than what it used to be. Course that is only due to the epic final battle and the destruction of Voldermort. There were once again a continuation of the hunts for death eaters. Only a few were left out in the world, hiding from the Ministry.

But as for their children, they all realized that the battle of purebloods and muggle-borns was as futile as the racism between muggles between black and white.

A large barn owl flew into the professor's office, stopping on the perch and dropping a letter onto her desk. Hermione gave the owl a treat and it flew out the window. She looked at the letter only to see Dumbledore's handwriting, and dreading what it was to say. Another student complaining about her teaching methods? Or another professor complaining of her comments on their teaching style?

Hermione opened the seal a found an invitational envelope with her full name in script.

Confused, she opened the envelope to find an invitation to return to Hogwarts.

'Wait, I'm already here, have been for ten years' she thought.

Continuing her reading of the invitation she found that it wasn't just and invitation back to Hogwarts, but one specifically for her 15 year reunion.

She realized that she would finally be able to see all of her old friends after 13 years of separation; course that's only if they all agreed to return. Hogwarts held a lot of memories for everyone, both good and bad.

Hermione sat there in silence pondering about if her old classmates would return. Or even if those professors who had retired would return to help celebrate.

But her thought process didn't last long before she realized that it was almost time for her arithmancy class and there was a large probability that she was going to be late.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not know, nor have I ever owned any of the characters associated to JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

A few weeks later, after school had let out for the summer, Hermione sat in the Great Hall, waiting to see who all was going to come. She jumped when she heard the door open. In walked Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. Hermione stood from her seat at Gryffindor table in respect and stared in awe.

As they took their seats at the Head table, a murmuring started to rise from the other side of the door. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see who was making the noise. The first person to come into view was none other than Harry. She ran towards the doorway to give him a hug. Noticing the brunette running towards him, Harry moved his wheelchair forward a few feet than raised his arms to embrace Hermione in return. She looked behind Harry and noticed Ginny coming in to stand at her husband's side. Hermione stood to give Ginny a hug as well.

"How are you guys doing?" Hermione asked.

"Just fine" replied Harry.

"Yeah, we been keeping busy with everything" said Ginny.

"How have your brothers been?" Hermione inquired.

"They are doing well, Ron said he was planning on coming, but I don't see him yet. George is running the shop the best he can without Fred, and Mum and Dad are keeping busy trying to take care of everyone, as normal." Ginny replied.

But before Hermione could respond…

"Would everyone please have a seat" announced Dumbledore.

Hermione looked around to see who he was speaking to and noticed that a lot more of their class had shown up since Harry and Ginny's entrance. The three of them went to sit at Gryffindor table, seeing many their old classmates along the way. About halfway down the table the three of them saw some empty seats. Hermione moved down one side of the table, while Ginny and Harry went down the other. When the got there Harry whispered something under his breath, flicked his wand, and then wheeled his chair right through the bench.

Harry saw Hermione's wide eyes. "A new trick I learned, what with the wheelchair and all."

Hermione smiled, recognizing the simple spell Harry had used.

Dumbledore continued after everyone was seated and quiet.

"We would like to thank all of you for coming. As you all know we are sorry about those who could not make it, but are glad that the rest of you are here." He raised his hands up into the air, clapped, then changed all the banners to a rainbow of celebratory colors. "We are all gathered here for a very special occasion, your fifteen year reunion."

Everyone clapped their hands in appreciation.

Once the clapping had died down, "We will have a feast ready for you in just a couple of minutes, but while we wait, I have a few announcements about the festivities. First, all of you will be sleeping in the guest suites provided behind the Grand Staircase. Breakfast, lunch and dinner will be served here as usual. Basically your time here is to be spent reliving your past. Enjoying the company of your friends. The quidditch pitch will be available to all those who wish to use it between 10:30 in the morning and 5:30 in the afternoon. And now let us enjoy friendship and the ties that bind over a delicious meal."

After Dumbledore returned to his seat, the tables revealed all the great foods that they had known and loved.

Ron came running in, and sat by Hermione. "What did I miss?"

"Everything as usual" smirked Hermione.

"I didn't miss the food!" Ron replied, unaware of the joke.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny all stared at each other and laughed.

"You haven't changed at all have you."

Ron stared, his mouth hanging half open, stuffed with food.

They all laughed again.

------------------------------------------

The meal had ended, and everyone had remained in their seats, chatting about their lives.

Hermione kept looking over her shoulder, glancing at the Slytherin table; it was even less populated than Gryffindor. But she couldn't find him.

None of her friends had noticed.

**memory**

_She sat under the tree by the lake, watching the giant squid swim back and forth across the dark water. The moon shown on the water, its image distorted by the waves. It was the last night of her seventh year, and she worried about if she would see this great place again. If she would see him again._

_It was almost 9:15 pm, and she was getting restless._

"_Been waiting long?"_

_The voice made her jump. Hermione turned to look at who had said that, and smiled with a sigh of relief when she saw his face peaking out from behind the tree. He did remember._

_She motioned to get up, but he stopped her, sitting down himself near her. Hermione smiled as he moved closer, pulling her in to his embrace, surrounded by his muscular arms._

_They sat, watching the squid for what seemed like eternity._

"_I do not know how this is going to work, what with both of us leaving school, to live our separate lives. But it will work, Hermione." He lifted her chin to make her look at him, and gave her a quick peck on the lips, hoping that his love for her would show through it._

"_I know," she replied, "I have my plans and you have yours. But honestly, do you think it will work, what with everyone against us. They may not know, but they will eventually and then…" He silenced her with yet another kiss, this one a little longer._

"_Trust me?" he asked. She nodded. "We'll owl everyday, and very few people know of the scores I received on my O.W.L.s, so we'll see each other at the university."_

"_But what about…" Hermione tried to interrupt, but he stopped her once again. _

"_Like I said, it will work."_

_  
_**A/N: Hope everyone is liking the story so far, I know there isn't much yet, but it's coming. Had to get over a little speed bump. But I've got plot bunnies running a mile a second through my head right now, so it'll be coming. Please read and review. More reviews I get the happier I'll be, and the faster I'll type :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned any of the characters associated to JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

"Hermione, HERMIONE!" Ginny was yelling at her, bringing her back to focus.

"Sorry, was thinking about something." Hermione replied. Harry and Ron were talking about quidditch, and Ginny was staring at her. "What?"

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be. Like I said, I was just thinking about something."

"About what?"

"Nothing, just something for next year as an assignment for the students."

"Sure, you haven't changed much either, always thinking of school."

Ginny hadn't caught the lie seething out from between Hermione's teeth. Hermione had hoped that would happen.

"So Hermione, what are your plans for this reunion? Obviously I'm not from your year, but I figured I would come to help Harry out."

"I understand. I don't know, probably going to just see who all came and catch up with them."

"Yeah, I guess. Unfortunately, most of these people weren't my friends, so I'll probably just hang with Harry and my brother. I'm getting tired though."

"Yeah, it is getting late." Hermione looked around the Great Hall to see that the small crowd had died down, and that the professors had already left. "It looks like everyone else is headed in the same direction."

"We should probably break up the boys. You know how they get when they are talking about quidditch."

Hermione giggled. "True."

--------------------------

After Hermione had bid the others goodnight and watched them walk out of the Great Hall towards the suites, she remained seated, thinking.

After a while, she decided to go outside. Hermione sat beneath the tree by the lake.

'This will be the last time I'll sit here. Why didn't he come? I guess that means it really is…'

But she didn't finish her thought before someone came up behind her.

"Been waiting long?"

Startled, Hermione swung around to look at who had said that. It was him.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione jumped up from her place on the ground and embraced him, embraced Gregory Goyle.

"I missed you too." Gregory responded to the hug with just as much enthusiasm.

Hermione let go of the hug just as soon as Gregory had returned it, remembering their past. "Why did you stop writing? I waited for you for all those years. My heart jumping every time an owl flew through my window with mail. But after a year, that just kind of went away…"

Gregory raised his hand and put his finger to her lips to silence her. "I had to stop, I'm sorry my love."

"No, don't say that. I don't believe it anymore."

"What, why not? It's just as true as the first time, but with even more of my heart."

"I don't believe that. If it were true you would have found some way to send me a message."

"But Hermione, like I said, I had to stop. I can't say why as of yet, but I will let you know. Just trust me. Hermione, trust me."

With those two words, Hermione felt week at the knees. Those were the last two words he had said to her that last night at Hogwarts. The last words he wrote on that last message he owled her. Why did he always ask her to trust him.

**A/N: Well there it is. I know it's a little short compared to the last one. But I saw that as a good stopping place. The next chapter should be up soon. Trying to not take more than a week to repost. Please review. The more reviews I get, the happier I am, and the happier I am, the faster I type. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned any of the characters associated to JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

**memory**

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I am sorry about the lengthy amount of time since my last message. My father has been keeping me busy over at the Malfoy's house. I can not tell you why right now, but I will soon. Hermione, my love, remember Hogwarts. Remember my love for you. I may not be able to write for a while. But please, do not give up hope. I will return to you, and we will live out our lives just as we had planned. _

_Trust me, GG_

'_Trust you' Hermione thought, reading over the letter for the hundredth time. 'Your letter seems so depressing. What is going on, what is keeping you away from our love? Do you still love me?'_

_Hermione placed the letter back into its envelope, and placed it inside the hidden compartment of her trunk. Where she kept all of his letters, and the one good picture that she had of him, always smiling up at her with that little twinkle in his eye._

-----------------------------

She stared at Gregory waiting.

"I had to stop. My father started monitoring what I received and sent in the mail. I was lucky to get that last one out without him knowing."

"What was he doing to you? You mentioned being over at Malfoy's house. Were you in prison there or something?"

"No, but like I said, I can not really tell you yet why I had to stop"

Hermione interrupted "Of course you can. If you loved me you would tell me everything. At least give me some kind of excuse."

"I can not. Hermione, my love, I can not tell you anything yet. I will in time, but just not now"

"WHY? Is it something to do with Voldemort? What happened?"

Tears were starting to swell in her eyes, ready to flood down her cheeks.

"Hermione please, listen to me, trust me. I can not say anything right now. I can not say anything out here in the open."

The tears started to fall, Hermione's breath quickening as she tried to keep control of herself. She did not want to cry, not now.

"My love, please don't cry. Let's go inside to the warmth. I do not want you to get sick out here."

Hermione nodded. Gregory turned to head towards the castle, but Hermione remained planted to the spot. He noticed immediately.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Not yet. I just want to know one thing." Gregory returned to the tree, waiting in anticipation for her question.

"I hope that I can tell you the answer to that one thing."

"What did you plan to happen once you returned to me?"

Silence.

Gregory thought about how best to answer. He wanted so many things to happen, but he knew he had to choose his words carefully.

"I expected to hopefully pick up where we left off, but I can see that I may need to work a little to get that much back."

Hermione moved passed him, walking towards the castle. "Yeah, you will."

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 4. I know its a little short, but I'm working on the story. Probably get the next chapter up within a week. Please review. The more reviews I get, the happier I'll be, and the happier I am, the faster I type. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned any of the characters associated to JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

Gregory chased after her all the way up to the castle, finally catching up at the bottom of the steps. He grabbed her elbow to stop her.

"Hermione, let's…" but he was stopped at the sight of her tears. "What's wrong my love?"

"I just can not do this tonight. It is just too overwhelming. Seeing you here. Actually being together. I can not handle this tonight."

Silence.

Gregory stared at her, only to see more tears starting to build in her eyes.

"Alright, we will talk tomorrow then. Sleep tight my love. And know that I do love you."

Hermione turned away and ran up the stairs, running to hide in her rooms.

He watched her, until she disappeared. He stood there, staring at the spot from where she disappeared behind the wall. Staring for several moments. Finally he turned to walk around the staircase to find his assigned suite.

---------------------------------

Hermione flung the door open to her room and started balling, crying her eyes out.

Kneeling on the floor, just waiting for the door to close. When it had not, she turned around and flicked her wands to slam the door shut, and set up wards and silencing charms.

She screamed.

"How could he say that? Why did he come back? He knew I was here."

Her tears started to make her choke up.

"Why did he say that he loved me? Is it still true?"

A knock sounded on the door.

"GO AWAY!"

Another knock. Hermione realized that her wards and charms were still up and the person couldn't hear her tell them to leave. She quickly cleaned up her face and removed the spells from the door.

"..mione! Hello, Hermione! Are you in there!" Ginny's voice reared as she knocked once again.

"I'm coming!" Hermione quickly checked her appearance in the mirror, making sure everything was straight, then ran to open the door.

Ginny stood there exasperated from all the yelling she had just done. She pushed pass Hermione into the room, Hermione closing the door behind her.

Hermione moved them into the sitting room, where they both sat opposite each other, Hermione staring at the floor, Ginny staring at Hermione.

"Explain." Hermione startled by the tone in Ginny's voice.

"Explain what?"

"What were you doing with Goyle? Goyle of all people?"

"Well I was just outside thinking, and he came to talk to me."

"Then why were you crying?"

"Oh that, I wasn't crying, the giant squid splashed me for some reason."

"Liar!"

Hermione sighed. How could she tell anyone, Ginny especially, about her and Gregory.

"Look, I'll tell you about it later." '_I'm lying_' "Right now I am a little tired, so if you will excuse me."

"No, tell me what in Merlin's name just happened. Did Goyle hurt you?"

"No, just, I'll tell you tomorrow."

Silence

Ginny glared at Hermione, trying to figure out what she was hiding.

"Fine, but I expect to hear everything."

Ginny stood and walked towards the door. But as she reached for the handle, Ginny turned back around.

In a softer, less intimidating voice, "So Goyle did not hurt you right, because I can go set a couple bogeys after him."

Hermione chuckled, "No, it's alright, he didn't hurt me."

"Okay." And with that Ginny turned back around and left, Hermione raising her wards yet again for the night.

--------------------------------

Hermione had a tough time sleeping that night. It took her about two hours to get to sleep, only to wake up an hour later.

Getting restless, Hermione got up and went to her potions cabinet, searching.

And then she found it, the Dreamless Sleep potion.

After to returning to her bedside, Hermione took a healthy dose, and went back to sleep.

--------------------------------

The next morning, Ginny broke through the wards of Hermione's room to wake her up.

She found the measuring cup on the floor next to bed, and without checking, started shaking Hermione violently to wake her up.

"Hermione, Hermione!"

Nothing.

"HERMIONE!"

**A/N: Alright, chapter 5. School's been keeping me busy, but that chapters are coming, slowly but surely. Sorry about the wait. Tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the happier I am, and the happier I am, the faster I type. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned any of the characters associated to JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

Hermione awoke, only to find herself in the hospital wing with only a few people around her. Ginny looked away from her conversation with Madam Pomfrey to see Hermione awake.

"Oh Merlin! You're awake. I was so worried."

Hermione was confused, "Why am I in the hospital wing?"

Madam Pomfrey responded, in lieu of Ginny's stammering. "Ginny brought you in Dear, saying that you had tried to kill yourself."

At those words, something in Hermione sprung, making sure she was completely awake and coherent. "WHAT!"

"I saw the measuring cup by your bed and, and, oh Hermione, how could you even try?"

"I was not trying to off myself. I took some Dreamless Sleep last night when I couldn't sleep!"

"No wonder I could not find any poisons in your system." Madam Pomfrey chirped. "You may go whenever you feel up to it."

After Madam Pomfrey left, Hermione glared at Ginny, who in return gave a sheepish grin. "I guess I'll see you downstairs Hermione,… why don't you go clean yourself up some."

"Yeah, I'll see you downstairs." Hermione replied.

----------------------------

After returning to her room to freshen up, a knock sounded on the door.

Hermione answered "What now Gin…" but was unable to finish when she saw who was knocking.

"Are you up to talking now?" Gregory asked.

"Umm, give me a minute."

Hermione closed the door, and ran to her wardrobe, trying to find anything that was clean. Luckily she had another set of robes that didn't smell like the infirmary. After making a quick change and a look in the mirror to fix herself up, Hermione went back to the door.

But Gregory wasn't there.

Hermione stuck her head out to look down the hallway one direction, but then was startled when she turned to look the other way.

"Come on in."

"Thanks"

"So…"

"Let me start my love. As I tried to tell you last night, I can not yet tell you why I stopped writing other than my father was reading my mail."

"But is that the truth?"

"Of course it is. Hermione, why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know, you were apparently able to lie to everyone else very easily about our relationship."

"Is that what you think? Hermione, I had the hardest time keeping us a secret. What with Draco always wanting to know where I was, and Crabbe trying to follow me. It was exhausting."

"Alright, but you weren't the only one trying to avoid friends. I mean, Harry and Ron can be very protective. And just imagine their faces if they were to find out."

"True. But I have one question, what happened this morning. I saw Ginny rushing out of your room looking for Madam Pomfrey. Then I saw you returning from the hospital wing and thought I'd check in on you."

"Oh that, it's nothing. Ginny thought I was trying to off myself."

"Bloody hell Hermione! What were you thinking?"

"Now just stop right there. I said that she thought. I was not trying to do anything but sleep. I took some Dreamless Sleep last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gregory looked a little pale from the revelation, but color quickly returned to his face from the reassurance.

"So are you ready for breakfast?"

Hermione hesitated. "I think you should go down first and sit with your friends, and I'll go down and sit with mine. Afterwards we can get together to talk."

A huge smile spread across Gregory's face. "Alright, but you know none of them are my friends anymore."

"Yeah, so."

**A/N: Alrighty then, here's chapter 6. Please review. Haven't gotten many and I'm kinda in the dumps as it is. Got school, work, theater, moving apartments for a week, and on top of all that I just got sick and lost my voice, with theater performances coming up in less than a week. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned any of the characters associated to JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

During breakfast, Hermione had to continuously glare at Ginny to stop her attempts of staring. It seemed that she was still rattled from that morning.

"Look, Ginny, is it so wrong that I wanted to sleep last night?"

Harry looked up at her question, wondering what had happened, but as he turned to look at Ginny, she stared right back at him, causing him to lose interest. He would ask about what was going on later.

Breakfast passed on quietly between the friends, Ron chowing down unaware of what had just happened.

Harry was the first to speak up once they had finished.

"Let's go see Hagrid today, he's still here right?"

"No," Hermione answered "he went to see Gwarp back to his group."

"Oh,… well let's go down to the quidditch pitch, I hear that everyone is trying to get together for a game, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"You guys go ahead, I have to go check on something and I'll be down in a while."

"Alright, Hermione, don't be too long."

Harry, Ron and Ginny all stood to make their leave to the pitch. Ginny stopped shortly and returned, "Take care of yourself, Hermione"

"Don't worry, it is nothing for you to fret over."

Ginny nodded and turned to join the guys, now waiting at the entrance of the Great Hall.

Hermione waited until they were out of sight, turned to look over at Slytherin.

He was still there, waiting on her to give him a signal.

Hermione nodded, stood and walked out of the Great Hall.

He waited a moment and followed suit.

When Gregory reached the doorway, he looked around to see which way she had went. Just as he turned to look up the staircase he saw her look at him and notion to the right, the direction to her office and private rooms.

He ran up the stairs and had to jog to keep up with her. Hermione turned into a class room and held the door open for him, closing it quickly behind him and warding the room.

As soon as she was sure that the wards would hold, Hermione turned to see Gregory close. Very close.

Startled, Hermione took a step back, only to walk forward, walking around him to the front of the room.

"Hermione, my love, I feel like I can tell you now. I can tell you why I had to stop writing."

"Oh really, because I have a few things to say as well. But you go first, my thoughts may change in the process" Hermione replied.

"Alright, I couldn't talk because as I said, my father was watching the mail. On top of that, Draco had noticed that I was waiting for you letters and intercepted one of them. He confronted me about it. He asked what I was doing talking to the 'stupid, uptight mudblood.' I couldn't let him in on our relationship, so I told him that I had talked you into helping me study,…"

"And?"

"Well he went to his dad, who talked to my dad, and the whole thing got blown out of proportion. Apparently me and Vincent aren't supposed to need to study because we are supposed to be dumb. Our entire heritage has basically been like bodyguards for the Malfoys."

"Ok, but how long did that last? I haven't heard from you since and that was about ten years ago."

"I know, but it took my father a long time to trust me again. I never had the time to write you another letter to let you know everything was ok."

"So what have you been doing that has kept you busy."

"Father. He decided that it was high time that I become a Death Eater, just like him. But I just could not do that. He kept me busy, training for my induction, and when I wasn't training, he locked me in my room. When I finally had the chance, I ran away, and have been on the run since. My father had been trying to follow me, but one day he actually caught up to me."

"Oh Merlin! What did he do?"

"Nothing, he had not realized it. I had cast a few protective spells to where he would not be able to see me. As soon as his back was to me, I struck him." Hermione's eyes went wide, imagining what he had used to kill his father. "No, I did not kill him. I just knocked him out and put a few curses on him. After the curses had set, I pinned a note to his shirt telling him to leave me alone and stop following me, and I sent him to St. Mungos."

"Well, are you alright? I mean by doing that you basically just exiled yourself from your friends and family."

"I told you I have no real friends. Other than my one very close relationship with you. And the only family that I ever loved and regret leaving is my mother. She went through so much when I was growing up. Protecting me from my father." A tear started to swell in his eye. "I thank Merlin though, because if the Hogwarts owls did not know how to track people down, I never would have been here. If it had not been for Albus sending the invitations, I may have never been able to see you again."

At this, Hermione's eyes started to swell. How could she have thought such horrible things about him. How could she have thought that he had just been playing with her heart. She looked back at him, his own eyes now seriously waiting to flood. Hermione flung her arms around his neck, him returning the embrace, and the two just stood there for a couple minutes in the silence.

A/N: Alright, there's chapter 7. I'm sorry it took so long to post. My college theatrical debut happened, and I was sick to the point I lost my voice. And I hadn't really received many reviews. But thank you to those of you that have reviewed. Please review yet again, and let me know what you think about the story so far. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Being in school, and having work and theater keeps me pretty busy. But the more reviews I get, the happier I'll be, and the faster I'll type. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned any of the characters associated to JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

After a few minutes of embrace in the silence, Hermione broke away. Gregory looked at her in confusion. Hermione turned away to sit in one of the students chairs, while he just watched her make the swift movement.

Gregory made to speak, but Hermione lifted her hand to stop him.

"Give me a moment please?" Hermione asked.

"Anything, my love."

_Merlin, how could this be happening? Gregory left his entire life, and for what? He left it for me. I had been waiting all these long years, not knowing what was going on, not knowing if he still loved me. _Hermione looked up at Gregory, who was now sitting on the desk in front of her, waiting, just waiting. _After all that I thought about him. Why?_

"Why?"

Gregory looked confused yet again. "Why what?"

"Why do you love me, why did you fight your way to me, why did you leave everything you know for me?"

"Because of just that. I fought my way for you, I left everything I knew for you, and why do I love you?"

Hermione nodded.

"I can not explain that. Why does anybody love who they do? I love you because, oh Merlin I do not know, I love you because your you."

Gregory finished and looked at Hermione, wondering what she was going to do, but all she did was sit there.

A few moments of silence passed, and all of a sudden, Hermione just jumped up and grabbed Gregory into a very tight hug, which he returned twice-fold as soon as he knew what was going on.

Hermione pulled back a little, not letting go of the hug, and laid one gentle kiss on his lips. Though he wanted more, now that he knew he had her back, Gregory knew that he had to wait. Wait for her to be more ready.

Even though he did not want to, he knew he had to let go.

"Hermione, you should probably head down to the pitch. Your friends will probably start wondering where you are."

"But what about you? Aren't you coming?"

"No, like I told you, none of them are my friends. And after graduation, quidditch just does not interest me anymore."

Hermione just smiled at this. He knew that she was not a huge fan of it, that she had only gone before to support Harry and Ron.

"Alright, well what are you going to do while I am down there?" she asked.

"I am probably going to try to find Dumbledore. There are a few things that I have to talk to him about. Hopefully he has not gone down to the pitch yet."

-----

Down at the quidditch pitch, Ginny was starting to get worried. Ron was up on his broom, as was Harry. Harry's broom however was altered to help him stay balanced and in control up in the air. But Hermione was taking a long time to come out. After a little while, Ginny decided to go look for Hermione. But as soon as she stood up to leave, Hermione showed up.

"Where are you going, Ginny?"

"I was about to come looking for you. Where did you go?"

"Oh, just to my office. I had to send a couple of documents to Dumbledore," Hermione lied.

Ginny could tell that she was lying, but decided not to ask about it. What with the incident earlier that morning, Ginny did not want to push Hermione anymore than the minimum.

The girls sat in silence, other than the occasional cheer for Ron and Harry. At the end of the game the two joined the boys on the way back to the castle. The boys still on a buzz from being up in the air gave little notice of the two girls walking in silence behind them.

Hermione looked to her left and saw that Gregory was walking back with Dumbledore while having what seemed like a very vivid conversation. Dumbledore however, did not have the usual twinkle in his eyes. Instead she saw a frown of discomfort. Worried, Hermione started walking slower. Ron turned around to see her falling behind.

"Eh, Mione, you feeling alright?"

"Er, yeah, I'm alright. Sorry."

Hermione quickened her pace to catch up with the other three.

A/N: Alright, there's chapter 8. I'm sorry it took so long to post. I know I was on Thanksgiving break, and had the entire time to type, but unfortunately practically all of my teachers gave me homework. Which I still haven't finished. And now my theatrical career continues with our groups Student Showcase. So still busy with school and theater and work. Thanks to everyone who gave reviews. I appreciate them a lot, and they were my incentive for this chapter. Thanks also to everyone who added me and my story onto their favorites. It feels good to have my work admired, so to say.  
Feel free to leave reviews again. They really do give me an energy boost in getting the story together for all of you.  
Like I said, the more reviews I get, the happier I am, and the faster I type :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned any of the characters associated to JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

When the entire group had returned to the castle from the game, a majority went into the Great Hall for lunch, while others went to their rooms for showers. As with the majority, Ginny and Hermione entered the Great Hall, still not talking.

As they sat down, Ginny finally piped up.

"I am truly sorry about this morning, Hermione."

"Would you stop already! I have already forgiven you."

"I know, but still."

"Fine, would you like me to forgive you again."

"No, I just, I mean, I just wanted to voice it. I feel so horrible thinking about that I had any idea of a reason for you to want to off yourself."

"Ginny, stop. I do not have, nor have I ever had, a reason to want to off myself. I am just very busy with my career, and have dealt with a lot, that I don't get that much sleep."

"Oh ok."

Again the girls sat in silence until the boys returned from their showers. But by this time Hermione had finished her lunch.

"I'll see you guys later. I know we have a lot to catch up on, but I still have a few things that I need to take care of."

Harry was the first to respond. "Alright Mione, don't work yourself too hard. There is supposed to be a House competition later that we will need you for. What with your vast superior knowledge and all."

All four of them laughed.

"Of course, I will definitely try to make sure I am there."

-----

Hermione stood and left the Great Hall, returning outside, walking towards the lake's edge.

She sat once again under the giant tree to watch the Giant Squid, but really only stared with a glazed expression as she thought.

Some time passed when a smooth voice floated through her thoughts.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

Hermione laughed as she turned to see him peeking out from behind the tree.

"It is not 9 o clock, what are you doing out here, Hermione?"

"Just thinking. I have had to do a bit of that lately."

"Care to talk about it?"

"I guess."

The two sat under the tree for a while, Gregory just listening, understanding what Hermione was thinking. It even got to the point where Gregory pulled Hermione back into that warm embrace, Hermione feeling secure inside his great arms.

A good bit of time passed. Hermione looked down at her watch and gasped.

"Oh Merlin! I told Harry I'd be back to help with the House competition."

"Well you better get up there then, shouldn't you."

She gave him a playful swat and got up to leave.

"Will you be joining in the competition?"

"No, I don't think so. Dumbledore said that he would have a couple documents ready for me by dinner, so I'll go check on that."

Hermione looked back curiously.

"Do not worry, my love, I will tell you all about it later."

Hermione nodded and ran up the grounds toward the castle, leaving Gregory under the tree.

Gregory remained there, thinking to himself.

_How though? How can I tell her? There's only one way to ask her about it. But even so, would she accept it? Would she accept me? I know what we have been through, and I know what she has been through. But would she be willing to accept it this soon? Would she be willing to do all that I am about to ask?_

Gregory stood and started heading towards the castle.

_I have to go pick up those papers. She would not even take me seriously about this if I didn't have them there to prove it. After all this time. I told her._

A/N: Alrighty then, chapter 9. A little short for my liking, but I figure it was the best place to leave off. I know, it was a very quick update, but I had a bit of time to type . I'll again try to update asap. But would like to see a few reviews for this and chapter 8 before I do. Like I always say, the more you review, the happier I am, and the faster I type. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned any of the characters associated to JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

After the House Competition was over, Harry, Ron, and Ginny stayed seated, waiting for Hermione to say something. Say anything.

"Sorry I was late guys. You know how flustered I get. And I just could not… pull away from what I was doing."

The three just sat in silence. Harry was the first to speak.

"That is fine, Hermione. You know though how we get worried about you. First with this morning," Hermione started to object but Harry stopped her and continued, "even if it were a mistake. You know that we care about you. What exactly were you doing?"

Hermione stared down at her hands, fingers entwining themselves on her lap. "I was working on getting supplies together for an experiment I want to try with my students next year."

"And you could _not_ pull away from that!" Ron gaped. "Come on Hermione, do you honestly expect us to believe that!"

"Stop it Ronald!" Ginny shouted. "Can't you see that Hermione has been through enough today? Merlin! This morning was my fault, and I take full responsibility. But Hermione can decide how to live her own life. You two are horrible! Just because she did not help you win the House Competition is no excuse to go off on her like that."

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione responded. Though the boys had their minds set.

"Whatever! We will see you later." Harry stated trying to wrangle Ron towards the exit.

A few moments passed in silence between Hermione and Ginny. "Thanks again, Ginny"

"No problem. It was the least I could do." Ginny replied.

After a few more moment of silence, Ginny broke into laughter.

"Honestly, how upset can they really be? It is not like you are their property or something. Their little brain full of knowledge."

At that image, Hermione laughed too. "Yeah just who do they think they are?"

--

Soon after the laughter was over, it was time to go get dressed for the entertainment for the night. Dumbledore had set up a firework spectacular to start precisely 1 hour after sunset. That way it would be sure to be dark. Ginny had gone back to the suites provided, while Hermione went up to her regular rooms. Looking through her closet, several thoughts passed through her head.

_Merlin, what am I going to wear? My usual school robes? No…why am I even thinking about clothes. I've never thought about what I was going to wear! Well, that is except for one time, but that was long ago. I seriously doubt that would happen again, at least not again in the near future… whatever, I should be thinking about the spectacular. I know that I want to be near Gregory, but the guys would _

_flip! Ginny would go berserk! But I wonder what those documents are, the ones that he had mentioned. _

Several minutes passed while Hermione sat on her bed thinking. After a while, a light knocking came at her door. Hermione silently stood and walked over to the door, hoping against hope of who it could be, swinging it wide open to find Ginny, once again. Ginny's smile turned to a frown as she saw what Hermione was wearing.

"I could never let you dress yourself, could I? Oh well, let's see." Ginny glided over to the closet and quickly picked out a set of robes that were nicer than Hermione's school robes, but were still a few years old. Hermione hadn't worn them since the last Yule's Ball, though at the time she was already a professor rather than a student.

"You think you could dress yourself?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Hermione giggled.

"Ok, I'll wait outside for you then." Ginny then proceeded to walk back out the door, only to find Gregory standing just outside, about to knock. Ginny scowled "And just what are you doing here, Goyle?"

"Actually, I just wanted to ask Hermione something, in private, if you don't mind." Gregory replied.

**A/N**: Hey everyone, I am so sorry about the long wait, and the short length of the chapter. My muse decided to go on vacation, and I had no time to write outside of my classes and work and such. Hopefully this semester I'll have more time to write, and I'll try to do as much as I possibly can. I want to thank everyone who has added me and my story to their favorites and alerts. It means a lot to me. Just thought I'd let my faithful readers know that I am also co-authoring another story, Hogwarts the Musical, which is being posted under my screenname as well. Thanks again for all of the support, and please leave a review, I love hearing everyone's opinions!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned any of the characters associated to JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

Ginny turned back to Hermione, a questioning look on her face. Hermione nodded her consent. Ginny turned back to Gregory and studied him with slitted eyes.

"Fine," then turning back to Hermione, "I expect to see you down on the front steps shortly, you know the guys will be waiting on us."

"Ginny, don't worry so much," Hermione replied. "Gre-Goyle and I have some business to take care of, so don't wait on me. You guys go ahead and enjoy and I'll be out as soon as I can."

With that, Ginny pursed her lips and nodded, then pushed her way out of the room. Gregory watched as Ginny walked down the hallway towards the staircase and disappeared around the corner before walking in to Hermione's rooms.

"So I'm Goyle now huh?" he snickered as he followed Hermione into the sitting room.

"You know better than anyone that whatever this is between us is still up in the air. I'd rather not have others start questioning it before I… before we figure it out ourselves." Hermione gestured for him to sit on the sofa while she took her normal armchair by the window. Light was started to fade slowly from the sun setting that she decided to go ahead and start the fire and light up the candles with a quick twist of her wrist.

"Well let's get our business out of the way for Ginny's sake," Goyle laughed.

"Sure, how about we start with what you needed to talk to Albus about?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, Hermione, I have to explain a few more things before I can give you those details."

"Okay, well talk. I'm listening."

Gregory looked down at his hands, seeing how his fingers were fumbling their way in and out of knots with each other. He didn't want to ask her what he needed to, but he knew it was the only way to keep her safe. It was the only way…

**memory**

_"How dare you! How dare you actually believe you can rise above your status?" Lucius screamed as he ran his staff down on Gregory, blow after blow, leaving angry red lines across his back."How dare you even try?"_

_"Lucius, please! Let me punish my own son. He dishonors me more than you, I have more anger towards him." Goyle exclaimed as he watched his son writhe in pain. I assure you, he will not forget his place again."_

_"I believe I can trust you to finish, but believe you me. If he attempts to try that shite again, he will find himself in my dungeons as my own personal experimental potion tester."Lucius turned and grabbed his son from beside the door. Draco cowered in his father's grip, but smirked over at Gregory. "Come, Draco. It is time for you to learn how to command power and obedience over others," Lucius murmured, "for it is with that power and obedience that you will be able to keep others of lower standing, like the Goyles, under your pinky toe." And with that Lucius pulled Draco from the room, Draco dragging his feet with fear in his eyes, knowing exactly how his father was going to show him how to command that power and obedience of which he spoke._

_Gregory pitifully looked up at his father, knowing he would be shown no mercy. Goyle looked around the room at the different forms of torture devices that were surrounding them on tables and hung on the walls. He left his son's side, walking towards one of the walls to inspect an array of whips and chains to punish his son with. Gregory knew this was his chance._

_He quietly made his way to his feet, and crept towards the door. When he got to the door, he looked back over his shoulder at his father, knowing if he stayed what would happen. He'd already been through more years than he could count being battered and bruised by his father and his father's friends. And if he stayed for the fear of his father, that more years of the same would come, only to break his spirit and turn him into the dumb twat that Lucius wanted Draco's "friends" to be. So that Draco could lord over them even in front of the Dark Lord._

_Once out the door of the chamber, Gregory turned the opposite direction that Lucius had dragged Draco, and once around the corner, made off in a sprint. He knew he would not get lost in the sea that was Lucius' stronghold, because his mother, saint that she was, had charmed him with the gift of balance, so that no matter where he was or what situation he was in, Gregory could always keep his head on his shoulders and know how to escape._

Gregory looked up at Hermione, seeing her watch him expectantly, knowing that she wanted answers. But what answer could he give her without her recoiling and possibly lose her all over again.

**A/N: **Wow! I am sorry it took so long! Life has moved on, I am no longer in school, but in a stable job with an amazing fiancée. I did not realize that it had been so long since I updated, and I want to thank you all for sticking with your document here...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned any of the characters associated to JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

Hermione sat watching Gregory. He was thinking. It was dangerous when he thought. She knew that he had had to go through a lot of tragedy, and that his father could come after him. She didn't know what curses he had put on his father, and whether or not the healers at St. Mungo's were able to cure them. But knowing all that Gregory had had access to, she seriously doubted it.

So now she sat in wait. Watching Gregory. He was watching his hands, his gentle fingers curling in and out of each other. Oh how she wished that those fingers were back in her hair, as they once had been, running through and gripping in passion. No. She had to focus, she couldn't trust her heart to not fall back in step with how things were without knowing what was going on.

Gregory finally looked up. She could see the fear in his eyes, fear of how she was going to respond.

"Would you just tell me already? Merlin."

Gregory took a deep breath as he stood and walked towards the window behind her. _Well, here goes_. "Hermione, I can't yet go into too much detail, but suffice it to say, simply, that when I wasn't sending you letters I was being tortured. By my father, by Lucius Malfoy, by I don't know how many others. But I was tested and pushed as far as I could go and when I would refuse, they punished me. My father wanted me to become a death eater, and to be a lackey to Draco, just like he was to Lucius. He told me that the more you appease those higher than you, the better off you'll be after the Dark Lord has risen to his final power. But I didn't want all that, I wanted to be with you. So I did as they desired, as far as I could, but it was never enough. I was probably unconscious for the better part of these last few years." He looked around Hermione's chair to gauge her reaction thus far. She sat quietly, listening, not betraying any emotion yet. "When I finally escaped, I ran first to my mother. I couldn't run without explaining to her. Unfortunately, as soon as I got to her, the elves started bustling around preparing for my father's arrival. He had set up an alarm system so that the elves knew when he entered the property and could prepare the house for him. I had to tell my mother goodbye so quickly I didn't get to explain before I had to sneak out the back way. My father tried to follow me, but I was smart enough to outwit him. But when I tried to write a letter to my mother to explain, it gave him the idea to send me a letter and follow the owl. I had to try to outsmart him again, but he was catching on to the traps and tricks I had. When he started getting closer is when I had to curse him, and I hadn't heard from him since. But I also haven't heard from my mother at all either." Gregory returned to his seat, to face her. "What I needed to discuss with Albus, part I cannot explain to you yet. But part is about my mother. I am working with Albus to relieve my mother of the monster that is my father. She did her best to protect me from him, and I know he took out more than his fair share of anger on her. I'm going to be a witness in order to put my father in Azkaban, as a death eater, so that he will never get out. My mother and I will be free from him."

Hermione sat listening, and when she saw that he was waiting for a response, she spoke. "Gregory, that is great that you are trying to save you mother. I am proud of you. I'm sorry for all the pain those men put you through. And I'm sorry for not having been more welcoming to your return." She watched as Gregory hung his head, at least content with her answer, but she knew it wasn't enough. Hermione also knew that it wouldn't be enough know matter what she said until he was able to let her in on the other part of what he spoke to Dumbledore about. And she had a sneaking suspicion that it was about her. Gregory looked up at her and nodded, knowing the same, and that he couldn't ask for more from here until that point. But he was glad that she was at least accepting the truth about what had held him captive, what had stopped him from continuing contact with her.

*BOOM*

The first firework popped into the air just outside Hermione's window. They both jumped and ran to the window to see the crowd, and once looking down, Hermione noticed that Gregory had slipped his hands to her waist. She slowly leaned back against his chest and felt the warmth of his embrace encircle her from behind. They stood there enjoying the fireworks show, both with the recent conversation on their minds. Hermione wondering what else he was holding back, and Gregory wondering when would be the right time to ask her the only question he had left.

A/N: Thank you all for the support :) trying to sneak some writing time in on my breaks at work. Hope everyone enjoys, and as always please leave me your comments (I enjoy seeing your interest in the story)!


End file.
